Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - College Life
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: Marinette is now studying Fashion Design at High School, this year she needs to work on designs for the one and only Mr Gabriel Agreste, but what happens when Adrien comes back into her life after not being there for over a year? Adrien has finally convinced his father to let him go back to school, but what happens when he falls for a certain pigtailed girl?
1. Chapter 1

Light streamed through the curtains of Marinette's room. The warm summer breeze made it's way through her apartment. Marinette tuned in her sleep not wanting to awaken from her peaceful sleep. But alas she must, for today was the first day of her last year of high school. Today's the day everything changes.

"Wakey, wakey!" an English accent woke her up. "Morning sunshine!" A girl with many shades of blue hair was standing over her bed looking down at her. "Time to get up and eat Marinette"

"Lizzie" Marinette moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come, Alya is eating. I made a full English breakfast!" The girl giggled. Lizzie was an English student who transferred over to France to study fashion under watch of Gabriel Agreste. He had selected 20 students from all over the world to study under his eye, Lizzie and Marinette were two of these lucky designers.

"Really?!" Marinette's eyes sparkled. She leaped out of bed and ran into their kitchen. The three girls shared an apartment not far from the school they all went to.

"Morning sleepy head" Alya grinned.

"Good morning" Marinette mumbled with a mouth full of food that Lizzie had prepared.

"So rude" Lizzie scolded.

'Hey, you're English aren't they all polite?" Alya chuckled and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, most British people are rude and boys are not gentlemen!" Lizzie groaned.

"You have Chris though?" Marinette grinned making the poor girl blush. "Anyway, are you guys looking forward to our last year?"

"I am but I'm not at the same time" Lizzie sighed. Marinette and Alya looked at each other realising after this year if Gabriel doesn't choose her to work with him she'll have to go home.

"You'll get chosen!" Marinette grinned.

"Mmm…" Lizzie wasn't the best person for self-confidence. She always doubted herself.

"Come, let's get going. Don't want to be late on our first day" Alya grinned. Get dress Marinette"

"Yes Mum" Marinette muttered as she walked into her room to get dressed.

"Do you reckon Adrien will come back this year?" Lizzie asked as she cleared away the breakfast plates.

"Nino hasn't told me yet. I'm hoping his Dad will let him study Physics again not only for his sake but Marinette hasn't seen him in over a year now and I'm a little worried about her" Alya sighed.

"Let's go!" Marinette smiled walking out of her room. The three girls left for their short walk to the school. Even though Alya studied a different subject to them – Journalism - they were still as close as ever. Most friendship groups only consisted of who was in their class but these girls didn't believe that.

"Morning dude!" Nino waved.

"Nino!" Alya grinned kissing her boyfriend quickly on the lips.

"Oh Marinette, are you free after school today?" Nino asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah… Why?" Marinette asked raising her eyebrows at the boy.

"Nothing special just thought it would be nice to go out for ice cream or something as a group after school" Nino smiled.

"Sounds like an amazing idea Nino!" A male voice broke though.

"Chris!" Lizzie giggled. Chris was also an English transfer to study Mathematics. The real reason he moved was so Lizzie wasn't left on her own.

"Hey Lizzie" Chris winked making the girl blush ever so slightly. "But I do really like that idea Nino"

"Well, Marinette and I are going to have to love you and leave you. We don't want to be late!" Lizzie giggled making Chris' cheeks go slightly pink before they left.

"When you going to ask her dude?" Nino grinned.

"I don't know what you are going on about" Chris denied before walking off.

Lizzie and Marinette walked into the studio where their class was held. Both sat at the same table at the back. They loved sitting there. They were then the closest to the manikins so could always get the best ones.

"Good morning you two" a guy with messy black hair came strolling over.

"Calvin" Lizzie muttered.

"Hope your designs are better than last years" Calvin grinned. "Then again you'll just make horrible designs again"

"Shut up" Marinette said though her teeth.

"Oh have I hit a nerve? Oh well" He snarled.

"Go sit down on your own table" Lizzie said. "Maybe we can get along this year?" she asked hopefully.

"As if" Calvin laughed as he walked off.

"I don't know why you bother Lizzie" Marinette sighed.

"Can't say I tried now" Lizzie shrugged.

"Class settle down" their teacher clapped her hands. They were taught by Madame Dubois; she had worked along side Mister Agreste for many years and worked for him as the teacher of his class. Every so often he would come in to see their work but only after hours. He made it very clear that he wants no interaction with his students until their end of year shows.

"Now, as it is your last year here Mr Gabriel Agreste has chosen your themes for the year. By the end of the year you are expected to create four different fashion collections.

"I hope they are good themes!" Lizzie whispered and Marinette nodded. They both wanted to be able to be inspirited.

"I'm passing out a sheet of each theme. There will be six written down but you must only chose four to use." Madame Dubois walked around handing out booklets with the six themes insides them.

Marinette opened the booklet and read through the themes they were given. "Street Style, Weird and Wonderful, Night and Stars, Fairy Tale, Obsession and Solitude" Marinette read.

"Not bad" Lizzie giggled. "We should be able to make some fabulous designs with these themes"

"Agreed" Marinette smiled down at the booklet that was sitting in front of her.

"You should all be aware of how to manage your time so by the end of year show you should have four collections." Madame said as she wrote a date of the white board. "26th of May is the date of the fashion show"

"That's ages away" Calvin chuckled.

""It may seem like a long way away but to make four collections it's just enough time" Madame snapped at the boy. "Now, for each collection Mr Agreste expects no less than five garment pieces. NO LESS than five. Doesn't everyone understand?"

"Yes Madame" The class of 20 said in unison.

"Good. Now don't waste time start designing. With the project I will not be able to tell you where you need to improve but I will be telling you IF your designs are NOT up to standard" Madame said.

"Let's not waste any time." Marinette giggled giving her friend a warm smile. Lizzie nodded as she pulled out her cute little design book. Marinette always thought it was cute because no matter what it looked like it meant something to Lizzie. Chris would buy her a set at the beginning of every year for her.

 _I'd so love for Adrien to do things like that… I haven't seen him in a while…_

"What themes are you going to choose?" Lizzie's voice broke though her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Marinette blushed with embarrassment.

"You were thinking about Adrien again weren't you?" Lizzie asked and Marinette nodded. "Knew it." she giggled. "I asked, what themes are you going to choose?"

"Oh… Street Style, Weird and Wonderful, Night and Stars and Fairy Tale. What about you?" Marinette had written those themes down in her design book so she didn't confuse herself.

"Street Style, Night and Stars, Obsession and Solitude. I think they will be interesting to work with." Lizzie giggled.

"Agreed." Marinette smiled. The bell rang and it was time for lunch Lizzie placed her pencil down and placed her design books and everything that was on her side of the table in the drawer underneath.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked.

"Let me just pack up" Marinette said as she too packed up her things. The two girls walked out of their studio and into the open college. "Let me text Alya."

"Help!"

"Marinette! Let's go hide somewhere!" Lizzie shouted.

"I'll be right there!" Marinette ran off round a corner and made sure no one was looking. "Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug jumped up and looked down into the school. She couldn't see what was causing all the fuss at first. "M'Lady" Chat purred.

"Kitty, why are you always late?" Ladybug smiled.

"Sorry Ladybug" Chat chuckled. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"No sure just yet" Ladybug said shaking her head. "This isn't normal… We normally see the akumatized victim by now"

"This is strange" Chat mumbled but as soon as he did a man flew up into the air.

"I am the ANIMATOR. YOU WILL ALL BECOME MY DRAWINGS"

"Bingo" Chat grinned.

"Ah Ladybug and Chat Noir" the girl grinned. "I'll turn you into anime characters then I'll take your miraculouses!"

"Try" Ladybug grinned. "Chat, I think the akuma is in her art book" she pointed at the book the girl was clenching onto.

After a long fight Chat jumped onto the girl making her drop the book. Ladybug picked it up and ripped it in half, setting the little akuma free. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo and caught the akuma. "Bye bye little butterfly" Ladybug smiled setting the butterfly free. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted as she threw a rubber into the air and everything turned to normal.

"Pound it" Ladybug and Char Noir fist pumped.

"Wh-what am I?" the girl stuttered.

"Run back to class, lunch as almost ended" Ladybug smiled as the girl ran off.

"How did you know that? Do you attended this school?!" Chat asked.

"Oh… Maybe" Ladybug blushed. "Well I should go" Ladybug jumped away and detransformed in the female toilets.

"Come on Tikki, lunch is over" Marinette walked into the studio to find a worried Lizzie.

"Marinette! I was so worried!" Lizzie said.

"I'm fine! I got swept away with a crowd of people to hide" Marinette giggle at her friend. "Let's get to work"

After two hours after solid drawing it was the end of the school day. The girls packed up and walked out to the main entrance to meet Alya, Nino and Chris.

"Shall we get going?" Nino asked.

"Sure!" the girls giggled and Chris nodded.

The group walked to an ice-cream pallor not to far from the school. The group sat down in a booth and Marinette couldn't help noticing Nino kept on looking at his phone.

"Nino, is something wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Ugh… NO. But I'll be right back. I have a surprise for you" Nino got up quickly and walked out of the shop.

"Do you know what he his going on about?" Marinette asked Alya but she only shrugged.

The group ignored Nino's outburst and continued as normal. Marinette and Alya just watch Lizzie and Chris painfully flirt. They both looked at each other as if to so 'when will they get together?!'

"Marinette" a familiar voice spoke. A blush formed over Marinette's face. She was hoping it was who she thought it was. The boy she fell for when they were 15. The boy she hadn't seen in over a year.

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette couldn't believe it. She looked up at the gorgeous green-eyed blonde boy standing before her.

"Hey Mari. Long time no see" Adrien smiled, making Marinette's heart race so much she was sure he could hear it. "I have some news… I'm coming back to school"


	2. Chapter 2

_"A-Adrien?!" Marinette couldn't believe it. She looked up at the gorgeous green-eyed blonde boy standing before her._

 _"Hey Mari. Long time no see" Adrien smiled, making Marinette's heart race so much she was sure he could hear it. "I have some news… I'm coming back to school"_

"W-WHAT?!" The whole booth was shocked. None of them really knew what to say. They all hoped Adrien would come back but they all knew what his father was like. Gabriel Agreste always got his way.

"Ugh… Yeah. I managed to convince my father that it was for my best interest to go back to school so I can move forward with the company." Adrien smiled sliding into the booth next to Marinette.

"Oooooooh! The gang back together again!" Lizzie giggled.

"Y-you've changed your hair?" Adrien said pointing at Lizzie.

"One, pointing is rude Adrien!" the girl scolded. "And two, I got bored of dip-dye so I went for the whole hair. I like the ombre blue to purple look. It's cute!"

"Very" Chris teased causing the girl to kick him under the table. "Ow! Lizzie! Not nice, bad girl!"

"She's not a dog" Alya laughed and Lizzie grinned.

"Anyway…" Nino spoke. "What's everyone's timetables like?"

"Well Lizzie and I have had our full day of Fashion Design, the means I have…" Marinette pulled a piece of paper out of her bag to read. "I have double physics, double fashion and a single of home ec tomorrow. Double home ec and triple physics Wednesday. Double fashion and double home ec on Thursday, leaving me Friday free" Marinette grinned.

They all discussed their lesson plans, Lizzie and Chris shared Mathematics together, Alya and Nino share IT together and Adrien and Marinette shared Physics.

"It's getting late we should head back" Lizzie said looking at the time on her phone. "I have to skype my parents"

"Ooooh, look at you" Chris laughed.

"Hey, I suggest you talk to your family too" Lizzie pouted before standing up. She looked at Alya and Nino. The couple looked so cute, they were so comfortable in each others company. She then looked at Marinette and Adrien who just looked so awkward in each others company.

"Lizzie I'll come home with you" Marinette sighed standing up to move out of the booth.

"Does this mean I have to go too?" Alya moaned.

"No, I'm going to work of some designs at home. You can stay here Alya" Marinette smiled at her friend. "Well we will be leaving now" Marinette left closely followed by Lizzie.

"So…" Adrien began then looked over at Chris. "Have you?"

"NOPE. I'm not going to have this convocation with you" Chris shook his head. "I'll be back at the apartment Nino" Chris got up before the three could say anything more.

"He so likes her" Alya sighed.

"Like someone else we know" Nino muttered and Alya hit him. "Sorry!"

Adrien looked at the couple for a while before getting up himself. "I should probably head back… The later I'm back the more annoyed father will be" He waved his friends goodbye before leaving.

The walk home was long for Adrien. He liked it though. Walking by himself, in silence, gave him time to think. "Plagg…"

"Yes Adrien?" His kawami flew out of his pocket.

"Do you think she'll kill me?" Adrien asked hanging his head in shame.

"Look, you've known for three years now that Marinette is Ladybug. Why don't you just comfort her? Tell her who you are?" Plagg asked.

"I know how much keeping it a secret means to her though. I found out by chance. I was walking past her house and saw her transform. Plus I don't even think Marinette likes me… As in Adrien" The boys sighed.

"Play your cards right boys" Plagg muttered.

"Why are girls so confusing?" Adrien laughed nervously.

The next day Lizzie, Marinette and Alya all walked to school together like normal. Adrien was waiting in their Physics class. He got in early so that Marinette would be able to sit next to him this year. Marinette walked into her Physics class and saw Adrien, her heart began to race. The light streamed in through the window and bounced off of his hair, it made him look even more beautiful.

"Marinette" he waved. "I saved you a seat"

Marinette walked over to the desk and sat down next to him. She was glad that she didn't stutter as much as she used to. She was a messy back when their where 15 but over the years they were able to form some kind of friendship.

"Good morning" Marinette smiled, she placed her bag on the table and started to take a few things; a new notepad just for Physics, her design book, a few pens and a few pencils. It was normal for her to always have her design book out before any class so se could work.

Adrien watched her sketch away in the little book. He watched in awe, she was an amazing designer. He had wanted to tell her that she was his father's favourite student along with Lizzie but knew it would make her nervous.

"Marinette they are amazing!" Adrien grinned.

"T-Thanks" Marinette smiled back.

"What is the theme?" Adrien slide the book over to his side so he could examine it better.

"O-oh… It's Fairy Tale. The first theme I have been given that has allowed me to create outfits about my favourite stories" Marinette smiled.

"So you like the themes?" Adrien asked.

"Oh yeah! They are awesome, I know I'll be able to design something from these themes" Marinette giggled taking her book back.

"Hey, I wasn't done looking!" Adrien pouted.

"I need it back" Marinette blushed. "Why are you pouting like a baby?"

"Because you took away the book Mari. I was enjoying looking at your designs and you took that away from me. You're mean Marinette" Adrien teased.

"You are such a baby" Marinette giggled.

"I'm older than you!" Adrien laughed.

"Still a baby" Marinette teased poking Adrien's side.

Adrien was happy, he might be able to actually get to know Marinette well this term. He had fallen for the Ladybug side of her but he wanted to get to know Marinette for Marinette. He knew he liked her but he wasn't sure on her feelings. Ladybug didn't like Chat Noir but maybe if he could get her to like Adrien she would change her mind. Or so he hoped.

Their day went by super quickly and before they knew it, it was time to go home. Marinette sighed. Lizzie was working tonight and so was Alya. She was going to be home alone all night and she didn't like that. She hated being on her own. Granted she could transform into Ladybug without worrying but she felt so lonely and hated it.

"What's up Marinette?" Adrien asked as they walked out together.

"Oh nothing much. I just have to go home and be alone till the girls come home" Marinette signed.

"Don't you like time to yourself?" Adrien asked.

"Oh I do… But… But they don't get home till 11-ish so I'm on my own for so long… I don't like it to be honest with you" She sighed again.

Adrien felt like he should have said something more but he just let her go. Adrien watched Marinette walk off towards her flat. He followed her, if he wanted to see her later he needed to know where she lived. Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and jumped into the tree that rested next to her window.

Tap, tap, tap. Chat tapped on her window. Marinette opened it and was shocked at who she saw.

"C-chat? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see my princess, long time no see eh?" Chat grinned jumping into her room. "How are you my dear?"

"O-oh I'm fine Chat. What about you?" Marinette smiled before sitting down at her desk.

"Purr-fect" Chat purred. "What are you working on?"

"School work. Chat… W-will you stay till by flat mates come back?" Marinette stuttered.

"Of course" Chat smiled. "I'm not going to leave you"

"Thank you. I-It's just… Every night for the past two weeks I've seen dark figures outside and their voices. I've been debating telling the police but they have never done anything so I left it…" She said quietly.

"Marinette…" Chat said. "I'll stay. For you I'll stay forever"


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you. I-It's just… Every night for the past two weeks I've seen dark figures outside and their voices. I've been debating telling the police but they have never done anything so I left it…" She said quietly.

"Marinette…" Chat said. "I'll stay. For you I'll stay forever"

That night when Alya and Lizzie got home, Chat sat in the tree next to Marinette's room. After from dozing off from time to time Chat stay awake all night to watch the strange men. Their voices were muffled and even with his super hearing he couldn't make out what they were saying at all. Chat's night vision allowed him to pick out that they were older than them but defiantly less than 30 years of age.

Chat couldn't believe that Marinette had been putting up with these men for the last few weeks. If Adrien lived there they would have gotten a piece of his mind. Then he remembered that Marinette was a kind a sweet girl. She would never want to upset anyone unless she was Ladybug. And he knew she wouldn't risk her identity by shouting at the as Ladybug.

The sun began to rise and by then the men were long gone. Chat did not leave though. He promised Marinette he would stay all night and he was going to stick to that promise. Seeing her so scared yesterday was unreal. He'd never seen her like that. Yes she can be shy and quite, as Marinette but Adrien had never seen her _scared._ Adrien was worried. If this carried on it would affect her schoolwork and even worse her designs. Out of all the students in his father's class Marinette's and Lizzie's were his personal favourites. Not because he knew them but because they both seemed to unique and unlike anything he had ever seen.

Chat watched the light switch on in Marinette's room. He could see a faint outlined figure of her walking around in her room. He wanted to knock on the window but resisted the urge. The window reminded shut for a while before Chat noticed the curtains were pulled over and Marinette opening the window. She smiled at him and welcomed him into her room.

"D-did you stay there all night?" Marinette blushed. _Stupid kitty…_

"Well I did promise you I would. Chat Noir never breaks a promise" Cha said proudly. "Took a few cat naps here and there but the men don't seem to be a problem. I couldn't really here what they were saying. Do you mind if I come back tonight to investigate?"

"As long as you don't think Ladybug will mind" Marinette teased.

"Ladybug knows she has my heart and only her. Besides I'm sure she'll be fine with me helping someone out." Chat said. "Anyways Princess, I best be off. Have a good day now" Chat bid his goodbyes before jumping out of Marinette's window and disappearing into the Paris landscape.

"Morning Marinette!" Lizzie smiled; she was serving a full English breakfast again. "Did you hear those men last night?"

"Actually, last night was the first night in weeks I didn't hear them" Marinette said.

"Well I did. Ugh they woke me up at 3! I couldn't get back to sleep. But I was able to design more for my Street Style collection" Lizzie smiled at her friend. "You know 3 is really the best time to design"

Marinette nodded. That was indeed true. 3 in the morning is the prefect time for any artistic person to get down and create. No one knows why but most art students would agree. They get more work done at night than during the day.

"Morning girls" Alya grinned. "I can't believe you cooked again this morning"

"I was awake and bored. Can't I treat my two best friends?" Lizzie said as she placed the cooking equipment in the dishwasher. Sitting down at the breakfast bar with her friends the girls ate their breakfast.

"By the way, girl how was your lesson with Adrien?" Alya asked Marinette making her blush.

"It was fun. He became really childish when I took my design book off of him but apart from that it was a normal lesson. I might actually do well this year now Adrien is my partner." Marinette spoke with food in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth fully." Lizzie scolded. She did that a lot with their group. She was the mother figure even though she was the youngest.

"Yes mum" Marinette giggled. "How was your Maths class?"

Poor Lizzie's face went bright red. "I-it was okay I guess…"

"Girl, you've been crushing on Chris for nearly 5 years now" Alya stated. "Surly you have more to say than that?"

"No… Chris didn't sit with me… There's another girl" Lizzie's face said it all. She was hurt. "But it's okay!" she forces a smiled to form on her lips but Marinette and Alya saw right through it.

 _Poor Lizzie…_

"Anyway, we should be getting ready to leave now" Lizzie jumped up and run to her room.

"Poor girl" Alya started, "I'm having words with that boy!" Alya had gotten herself all fired up. She was a good friend. Whenever either Marinette or Lizzie were upset she's fix the problem.

"We will both have words with him. I thought he liked her" Marinette said.

"He does, he's just being an idiot. Did you know he has a picture they took together last year sitting on his bedside table? Plus like Lizzie, he has one wall dedicated to photos – mainly from back home – but most of them are him and Lizzie" Alya said.

"Boys are idiot" Marinette chuckled. "Right Lizzie are you ready to go?" Marinette called.

"Yes!" Lizzie walked out of her room and was stunning. Someone was dressing to impress today. Alya and Marinette wore fanbased t-shirts and jeans. Lizzie on the other hand wore a black baggy t-shirt that was tucked into a black and blue skater skirt. To match we wore black boots and a over the shoulder bag. Leaving her hair natural it just fell over her shoulders.

"Wow Lizzie!" Alya clapped. "Knock him dead" she winked.

"I-in not dressing like this for him!" Lizzie tried to defend but a smiled crept across her lips that she couldn't help. "Okay fine. Maybe he needs to learn a thing for two"

"Let's go" Marinette giggled. The girls walked and Lizzie got a LOT of attention. The girls knew Chris would get jealous if she spoke to another guy. _Maybe I should dress like that for Adrien?_

Marinette walked into her Home Ec class and sat in her seat. Out the window she could see Alya having a go at Chris and the poor boy looking guilty. Lizzie then walked into the class and Marinette noticed Chris' face turn bright red. _Bless…_

Marinette's Home Ec went by really quickly. She just wanted to sit down next to Adrien. The lunch bell rang and she walked out to meet Lizzie and Chris.

"Hey!" Lizzie waved running up to her. Marinette looked at the girl. She was wearing Chris' jacket. "Oh Chris doesn't like this outfit so said I HAD to wear this" she giggled and blushed.

"Well played" Marinette laughed. Chris walked up and the three went for lunch.

"So?" Alya looked at Lizzie waiting for her to either nod or shake her head. Lizzie nodded and Alya smiled. This meant that Chris moved and sat next to her in Maths.

"Lizzie you look stunning" Adrien smiled, when he said this Chris shot him a look that could kill. "Eheh…" Adrien raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"Why thank you Adrien. At least SOMEONE has noticed" Lizzie winked at Chris making him fidget in his seat. "Aw bless you" Lizzie poked his cheek making things worse for Chris.

Adrien and Marinette walked to their class and laughing about Chris and what happened at lunch.

"Marinette? Can I ask you a question?" Adrien asked sitting down.

"Sure" the girl smiled back to him. He could feel his heart skip a beat. _God she's so cute…_

"Do you like Chat Noir?" Adrien wanted to know what she thought of his other half. If he was going to win her he wanted to know where Chat stood.

"He's cool. Super sweet guy. Shame Ladybug doesn't like him. I hear she likes someone else" Marinette said taking her things out of her bag.

"Mmm…" Adrien hummed. _I can't just ask her who she likes…_

After class Marinette went home with Alya. Lizzie arrived after them and was all giggly. Lizzie walked into the apartment and practically danced around the room.

"Whoa, girl what happened? Alya asked grabbing her shoulders to get her to stop moving.

"Chris… HE ASKED ME OUT!" Lizzie giggled.

"No need to shout it" Marinette laughed. "About it though!" Marinette gave her friend a hug.

"About bloody time" Alya grinned. "Let's go out for drinks!"

"I wish I could but…" Lizzie blushed. "I'm out"

"Cute" Marinette giggled. "Alya didn't you have a date with Nino tonight anyways?"

"I did but I would change my plans for you girls any day. You don't mind being at home again right?" Alya asked.

"I'm cool with that. You two go have fun" Marinette waved her friends out the door just as Chat Noir knocked on her window.

"Princess" Chat panted. "The men… They are here already"

"What?" Marinette sat down on her bed.

"The men, they are back. They have been planning to rob your apartment but have been hanging around waiting to learn when you all wouldn't be in. They plan to come tonight!" Chat said.

"Oh God!" Marinette didn't know what to do. With Chat here she couldn't even change into Ladybug.

"I'll stay, I'll make sure nothing bad happens" Chat grinned.

"Thanks Chat. Would you like dinner?" Marinette asked.

"OOOOOOH FOOD!" the cats eyes glistened. "That sounded like I don't get fed at home" he chuckled.

"I'm sure you do." She teased before walking into the kitchen to begin cooking. Chat followed and watched her cook. He never did this. He doesn't even know how to cook.

After eating Chat heard voices coming out from the window. "Marinette did you leave your window open?"

"Maybe" Marinette said while clearing the plates away.

"Shit" Chat ran into her room to see a guy climbing in through the window. "Excuse me. I don't think you should be doing that"

"Make me stop" the man spat.

Chat ran up and the two men began to fight. Marinette waited for a while in the kitchen before going to check on Chat.

"Chat!" Marinette was shocked. Chat was standing in her room. A cut on his left cheek and it was bleeding. "Stupid kitty!" Marinette grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room and sat him down and patting his cut down with a warm cloth and cleaning it.

"I was only protecting you Princess" Chat winced.

"Stupid Chat" Marinette sighed. "Thank you though kitty. If you would like you can stay"

"Thank you Princess. But I think I'll be going. I'll make sure those men are dealt with" Chat walked to her room and opened her window. "Bye Marinette"

"Stay safe Chat" Marinette smiled and he blushed. Chat jumped out of the window and Marinette buried her face in her pillows. _What the hell is this feeling?_


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette stood in the studio a few months later with two almost completed collections hanging up on her rail. Marinette had completed her 'Street Style' collection and was half way through her 'Fairy Tale' collection.

Lizzie on the other hand had finished both her 'Street Style' and her 'Night and Stars' collection.

"Wow, Lizzie how have you got so much done?" Marinette asked.

"Easy, I haven't slept in a while. Don't forget over the Christmas holiday's Chris and I are going home to see our families. I won't be here to work and its just hassle to take my entire work home with me. I can probably sketch at home but to make or start making garments and then have to bring them back here is just too much. What if they get lost? What if they get ruined? I'm stuffed then" Lizzie smiled at her friend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were both going home" Marinette smiled.

"You'll have fun. You have gotten closer to Adrien anyways. Surely you will be spending time with him?" Lizzie asked.

"Em, maybe. To be honest I don't really know what I'll be doing over the holiday's" Marinette smiled.

"Speaking of the devil" Lizzie nudged her as Adrien walked over.

"Morning Marinette!" Adrien smiled.

"H-Hey! Adrien what are you doing here?" Marinette blushed.

"Are you free after school?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Great! Can we hang out? Just us?!" Adrien asked with hope in his eyes.

"I'd love that Adrien" she blushed.

"I'll see you later!" Adrien grinned before walking off.

"Someone's got a date" Lizzie nudged her friend in the side. Marinette was standing there speechless. No words came out of her poor mouth. "Oh my God, get hold of yourself!" Lizzie laughed poking her cheek. Marinette still didn't react to her friends teasing.

"H-he… I-I… W-we… D-da-ate…" If Marinette could die over Adrien, right then was that moment.

"Oh Marinette" Lizzie giggled.

After school finished Marinette walked out with Lizzie and Chris, feeling like she was third-wheeling, Marinette stopped walking and Lizzie turned to see her friend panic.

"You'll be fine! I promise I won't tell Alya, I'll leave that to you~" Lizzie sang.

"You can be mean Liz" Chris squeezed her hand.

"No I'm not!" Lizzie defended. "She's panicking about going on a date with the one and only Adrien! I can't help but tease. Besides, I put up with worse" Lizzie glared at her boyfriend and he chuckled.

"You loved it" He poked her cheek. "Want us to wait Marinette?"

Marinette blinked a few times before shaking her head in response to no. "I'd r-rather you d-didn't"

"Alright! Good Luck Marinette!" Lizzie tugged on Chris' arm and dragged him away. She knew how much being alone with Adrien meant to Marinette. After all she hasn't been able to string a sentence together all day.

"So what's the plan?" Chris grinned. "We are following them aren't we?"

"Hell yeah! I know they didn't follow us on our FIRST date but all four of the followed us the last time!" Lizzie pouted. "Plus I want to make sure she's fine and that Adrien doesn't pull anything on her"

"Liz, you know Adrien isn't like that. Besides, you and I are the only two that have noticed Adrien's crush on Marinette" Chris sighed.

"AND you and Adrien made a promise that if you admitted to your feelings for me and asked me out he'd act on his!" Lizzie giggled. "But will Marinette like Adrien's cocky side?"

"No clue, by the way, you haven't told Alya have you?" Chris stopped walking making Lizzie stop.

"As if, Marinette has enough going on without Alya finding out!" Lizzie stated. "Question is have you told Nino?"

"Yeah right, the dude rarely talks to me. I don't think he's too keen on me to be honest" the boy sighed making Lizzie's heart skip.

"I'm sure that will change" Lizzie smiled looking deeply into his cloudy blue eyes.

"Thanks Liz" Chris gave her a quick peck on the lips before looking over his shoulder to notice Adrien walking out of the gates. "When do we tell them we know?"

"In all honesty... I'm not sure. But not yet! Let's follow!" Lizzie grinned causing her boyfriend to roll his eyes at her.

"Marinette!" Adrien smiled making her heart race. "Are you okay? Your face is red?"

"Oh yes I'm fine!" Marinette's blush deepened. "What do you want to do?"

"I kinda want to go and get something sweet from your parents bakery and then play some video games?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. _Why am I so nervous?!_

"Sure! Mama and Papa will be happy to see you and well... Me" she giggled.

Adrien smiled at the cute blue haired girl that was standing before him. Adrien had always seen her a cute and adorable with her kind and clumsy nature, but after finding out she was Ladybug he had made it his mission to get to know the real Marinette before making his mind up about what his heart wanted.

Lizzie and Chris were in full on stalker mode. Hearing what their plans were they followed the two teens to Marinette's parents bakery and hid.

"Marinette! Oh and Adrien! What a lovely surprise!" Sabine smiled from behind the counter. "What can we get you?"

"Mama, I'd like a candy-floss cupcake!" Marinette could smell the essence in the area of the little shop. "You know it's my favourite!"

"Of course hunny! And for you dear?" Adrien couldn't decided. He always love their little shop, it was so small and warm and welcoming. He loved going there even if he wasn't supposed to.

"Can I have a cheesecake please?" Adrien smiled at Marinette's mother. He also loved her parents. They always welcomed him into their shop and home and he felt like he belonged there. That he was wanted for a change.

"On the house" Sabine smiled handing the teenagers their treats.

"Mama-" Marinette began to protest before her mother shushed her.

"You are working too hard. The pair of you. Have this, our treat"

"Thank you Mama" Marinette smiled before they left the shop.

"I'm SO going to beat you at gaming Marinette" Adrien said with a cocky grin. "I've had a LOT of practise since our last battle" he sniggered.

"So have I child. It's on Agreste, prepare to cry when you fail" Marinette smirked, there was the Marinette he adored the most, the side he admired.

"Your place then?" Adrien chuckled and Marinette nodded in agreement.

"Liz, let's go" Chris grabbed her arm and started to walk at what she was call "DofE pace" walking so quick that they arrived at the apartment in no time.

Lizzie put the TV on and the pair snuggled on the sofa. By the time Marinette and Adrien got there it had seemed as Lizzie and Chris came home straight from school.

Marinette ignored Lizzie's little grin on her face and walked Adrien to her room. She began to start up her computer when she noticed Adrien looking around.

"Someone's a little nosy" she teased.

"I believe curious is the correct word to use. Your room is cute, simple and sweet. I like it. It suits you" Adrien looked over his shoulder and noticed she was blushing like crazy. _I can't believe I can do that to her... Bless..._

"Aha... Yeah, I like it too" Marinette grabbed two controllers and rolled over a second desk chair for Adrien. "Prepare to lose boy"

"Best of three? If I win, you do what I want, if you win I'll do what you want. Deal?" Adrien's Chat Noir was showing and he didn't even care.

"Deal" Marinette knew well enough he wouldn't win. She has been the champion of this game for years. NO ONE had ever beaten her, and one point they all just stopped trying.

Marinette was right, he didn't win. Adrien kept insisting on another round, by this point Marinette had basically 5 IOU's in the bag, she could make him do what ever she wanted.

"Okay, okay. Last try?" Adrien insisted.

"Fine, but you'll lose, you know it" Marinette giggled, Adrien grinned back at her.

 _I know I won't win fair and square so how do I beat her?_

Adrien watched the girl in awe, she was really getting into this game. It then struck him. If she liked him like Nino and Chris said she did. He knew he could distract her. _She is going to hate me..._ He chuckled.

"What's wrong?" The girl never took her eyes off the game.

Adrien rolled his chair over right next to her, he leaned in and kissed her right in the corner of her mouth.

She was **DEAD**. Adrien had broken her, she froze on the spot. Allowing a victory for Adrien. Her face blew up bright red.

"I WON!" Adrien did a little victory dance which Marinette thought was extremely cute.

"You... YOU CHEATED!" She shouted.

"I won fair I don't know what you are going on about" Adrien acted all innocent and battered his lashes at her.

"Y-you... YOU KISS ME! YOU CHEATED! No fair!" She wined.

"I got the reaction I wanted" Adrien laughed.

"Not funny" she pouted.

"Don't be a saw loser" Adrien teased.

"Shut up you" she hissed before giggling. Adrien beamed, she was unbelievable cute and he loved it.

"Now that's 5 to you and 1 to me. I wonder what I'll make you do" Adrien raised his eyebrows and she blushed.

"I have more to use against you Child" she pouted at him.

"But... What will you make me do. What awful thing will sweet, kind, INNOCENT Marinette make me do?" Adrien grinned knowing he had her in the palm of his hand.

"Oh shhhh" Marinette wined. She hated losing but more so to a cheater! She was still trying to process what happened. He kissed her. He **kissed** her. **He** kissed **her.** On the cheek yes but still, he kissed her!

"It's getting late I should probably head off" Adrien sighed, he didn't want to end his date. She made him feel special and wanted and loved. Everything he wished for. He didn't want to go.

"I-if you want... Lizzie's cooking h-her famous Chicken Tikka if y-you'd like to stay?" Marinette became a mess when asking him the question.

"Don't you cook?" Adrien asked.

"I bake" she corrected. "Yes I can cook but Lizzie is a proper Lady, she grew up in a good area, she knows how to cook really well, everything is heavenly. We have had FULL English breakfast for the past three months now"

"God! I want to try that sometime!" Adrien didn't care how that sounded out loud. And morning with his Lady/Princess was what he wanted.

"So staying?" Marinette asked tilting her head to the side making her even cuter.

"I'd love to" Adrien beamed.

"Lizzie!" Marinette called walking out of her room. "You are feeding one more"

"For god sake! I'm feeding all of you!" Lizzie wined playfully, Marinette then noticed Nino's bag by the door. Everyone was in their apartment.

"You don't mind do you? I can go home?" Adrien began feeling bad that Lizzie was cooking by herself.

"Nah it's cool! Please Adrien stay, though my cooking isn't what you are probably used to" she said with a tint of playfulness in her tone.

"I haven't had proper home made food, I'm going to love it I'm sure" Adrien praised making Lizzie smile.

"Well, good to know. I'll let you know when it's ready now go back and continue your date" she winked.

Both souls blushed deeply and Lizzie to have to hide her chuckle. They did as they were told and went back into Marinette's room.

"Was... Was this really a date?" A small and timid voice came out of Marinette's mouth.

"Yes? Is that bad?" Adrien asked in panic. "I wanted to get to know you a little better"

"Then lets play a game, well sorta" Marinette smiled pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked raising an eyebrow at the girl sitting opposite him.

"You know Lizzie has her YouTube channel? Well she did a get to know me tag with Alfie Deyes and Zoë Sugg. I'm finding the questions so we can get-to-know-each-other better" she smiled into her phone.

Adrien could feel his heart race. Why was this girl so caring and willing to go along with it?

"Here we go!" She giggled. She sent the 20 questions to Adrien so he could read them off of his own phone.

"I know some of these?" Adrien questioned.

"Then skip them" she stuck her tongue out at him. She was different, she was playful. He loved it.

"Okay..." Adrien asked away the questions and Marinette fired them back at him. By the time they answered the questions - with the help of constant giggling fits over some of the answers - Lizzie had cooked up their meal.

"Dinner" Lizzie sang, her sweet voice echoed through their apartment and Adrien knew then that he had a brilliant bunch of friends and maybe a _soontobe_ girlfriend?

Lizzie had placed 6 table setting for everyone and they all took their seats. Lizzie at the head of the table, sat to her left was Chris, Adrien and at the opposite end Marinette sat at the head of the table with Alya and Nino sitting on her left.

"I've done this differently, since I didn't have enough to feed the 5,000 I made chicken tikka wraps. Hope you like" Lizzie giggled before digging into her meal.

Adrien took one bite into his wrap and he shot a look at Marinette making her giggle. It was amazing! He has never ever tried something that tastes this good! Home cooked food seriously was the best.

"You are an amazing cook" Adrien beamed as he helped Chris clean the plates away.

"Why thank you Adrien. I'm glad you liked it so much" Lizzie smiled.

"Y-you are welcome round w-whenever" Marinette stuttered, back to he usual self.

"I'll have to try your cooking next time" he winked as he walked to her door to leave. "That's what my one thing will be"

"Huh?"

"The one IOU I won is dinner. I want you to cook me dinner at some point" he grinned. "Well I best be off, bye Marinette" Adrien resisted the urge to kiss her goodbye, he'd done enough for one day.

Marinette closed the door and screamed, her friends all laughed at her but knew fully well she had reason to fan girl.

"I want details" Alya demanded.

"Same! Spill Marinette" Lizzie giggled.

"Well..." Marinette then explained the whole date, she left out the fact he kissed her. She wanted that to be a secret between her and her crush. She didn't explain how Adrien won against her though and it completely shocked everyone.

Marinette laid on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Smiling to herself and called for Tikki.

"Someone is in a good mood" Tikki teased.

And why wouldn't she be, she had had the best day ever. She went on a date with Adrien, she was _**PLAYFUL**_ with him and he _**KISSED HER**_.

Marinette fell asleep with a smile plastered on her face, Adrien felt the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after the Christmas everyone was hanging out at the girl's apartment having fun and eating sweet treats Marinette and Lizzie made. Adrien was beside himself, he rarely ever had sweets so going to see Marinette was always a dream, and he was able to eat the sweet treats he craved so much.

Adrien and Marinette saw each other an awful lot over this holiday; she even cooked for him like he wanted her too. Plagg had pointed out that technically Adrien had already tried Marinette's cooking but Adrien reminded him that he was Chat at that point so it didn't count.

Adrien was sitting on Marinette's bed as he wanted some space away from everyone for a while and Marinette told him to take a rest. "Adrien?" a shy and timid voice called as the door opened.

Marinette popped her head round the door to check up on him. Adrien just hung his head, he was perfectly fine but he wanted some alone time with Marinette.

"Adrien? Is everything okay?" the girl asked closing the door behind her so no one could overhear their convocation.

"Yes I'm fine" Adrien sighed.

"Liar" Marinette teased as she sat down next to him. "Please tell me if there is anything wrong" Adrien looked into her deep blue eyes and noticed she was worried.

"I'm fine now. I just needed a little space, that's all" Adrien smiled.

"You sure?" Marinette pushed her face closer to his and a blush came over both their faces.

"Yeah, why do you want to cheer me up?" Adrien smirked and leaned in closer pushing Marinette away from him: her checks blushing.

"Y-yes… That's why I came to see you!" Marinette's checks were shining a deep red and pouting slightly.

"You're sweet" Adrien teased. "How would you cheer me up then?" he raised his eyebrow and a sly grin formed over his lips.

"I…" Marinette was stumped. She didn't know what to say to him, the poor girl just blinked for a while. Making Adrien laugh at her.

"Well… You have done the job" Adrien said while laughing wiping away a tear from his eye.

"But you are laughing AT me" Marinette sighed.

"You are so cute!" Adrien was still laughing too much to realise what he was talking about. Marinette sat there blushing.

 _He thinks I'm cute?!_

"Want to go back to everyone else?" Adrien asked.

"A-as long as you are feeling better" Marinette smiled making Adrien's heart skip a beat. He loved how caring, kind, sweet, innocent and cute she was.

"You have defiantly cheered me up Mari" Adrien smiled before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

It took Marinette a moment to realise what had just happened. "Adrieeeeeen" she wined.

"What?!" Adrien grinned standing up looking at her innocently. Adrien was happy with himself. Teasing Marinette was one of the many things he loved to do. She never bought it up though, she just let it happen. Marinette could quiet happily ask him what his deal is but she doesn't.

"Ugh" Marinette giggled slightly, she liked the fact Adrien was kinda flirting with her and kissing her cheeks. She **_LOVED_** it.

Both of them got up and left the room to enjoy the rest of the night with their friends. They had all agreed to try and pull an all nighter. It didn't work. Chris and Lizzie fell asleep wrapped around each other – which Marinette thought was extremely cute so took a photo for Lizzie. Alya and Nino fell asleep holding each others hands. So that left Marinette and Adrien awake. They sat in the kitchen on the breakfast bar stools, not wanting to wake anyone up.

Most of their conversations were just plain weird, as it got later and later their conversations were just used to try and stay awake.

Marinette was finally about to give in, her eye lids slowly became heavy and started to close. She felt her body being picked up but she wasn't sure.

Adrien carried her back to her room and placed her on her bed. Marinette rolled over and grabber her covers to cover herself. Adrien sat down next to her bed and rested his arms and head upon her bed and let himself fall into a deep slumber.

Marinette woke up and noticed she was in her bed. Looking around her room she realised that not only was she still in her clothes from the night before but that Adrien was asleep in her room!

Adrien was happily asleep, she didn't want to wake him; he looked so cute as he slept, head slightly buried in his arms.

So she quietly swung her legs over the other side of the bed and started to walk towards her door when Adrien stirred. Marinette turned back to look at him as he began to wake up.

Adrien was still half asleep when he called out Marinette's name making her blush. "Marinette…"

"Oh Adrien…" Marinette walked back over to him and sat down next to him. "Why are you so cute…"

"Because I am" Adrien lifted his head and looked at the girl who was blushing like crazy. "Good morning" he chuckled.

"G=good m-morning" Marinette stuttered. "I thought y-you were a-asleep"

"Nah" Adrien grinned pushing himself up so he could sit on her bed. "Still a little tired though" He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Adrieeeeen, wake up!" Marinette wined.

"Noooooo" Adrien nuzzled into her neck more and made her giggled. "Let me sleep Mari"

"Nope!" Marinette tried to stand up to get him to move, however Adrien's body was like dead weight and he fell on top of her.

"S-sorry" He stuttered.

"I-it's okay" Marinette blushed.

Both of them looked at each other for far to long, Adrien then decided to take a chance knowing that soon he will have to go home to a cold room with out Marinette's warmth there. He leaded in and kissed her, this time on the lips.

Marinette's eyes flew wide open and she was shocked. Finally she gave in and kissed him back, moving her lips to match his and to deepen their kiss.

Adrien finally pulled away to catch his breathe and looked down and the blushing girl below him. Marinette was staring up at him and noticed he too was blushing. She couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Adrien was shocked that she was laughing but he was glad, she was super cute and he loved it. Adrien joined in with the laughter before he climbed off of Marinette and helped her up.

Neither of them really spoke about the kiss for the rest of the day. Adrien didn't really know when happened what came over him for him to do that. And Marinette wasn't sure where she now stood with Adrien but she didn't want her friendship to change or disappear.

However Adrien was the first to leave, Marinette closed the door slightly so she could say goodbye without the guys watching her.

"Thanks for coming over" Marinette smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me Mari" Adrien grinned before hugging her, as he pulled away she quickly gave him a kiss before saying her goodbyes and closing the door.

Marinette was then smiling all day, nothing could change her mood. She ignored the teasing from Alya and Lizzie and went on with her day. Marinette was humming and singing all day. Alya and Lizzie did begin to question what happened but decided to wait to question her till the next day. They didn't want to ruin her mood.

Marinette was making her last dress in her "Fairy Tale" collection when she heard a tapping on her window.

She walked up to the window and noticed a figure. "Chat?"

"Hey Princess"


	6. Chapter 6

"Chat?! What are you doing here?!" Marinette crossed her arms. _After such a good day as well…_

"I just wanted to drop by, I haven't seen you in a while" Chat grinned remembering the kisses from earlier that day. "Say, why are you in such a good mood Princess?"

"Nothing much" Marinette blushed.

"Lair" Chat chuckled. "Is it a boy?" Marinette's face flushed bright red. "Bingo!"

"Shut up" She pouted.

"Mmm… Now, what could this boy do? Flirt? Smile in your direction? Kiss you?" at that Marinette squeaked.

"W-why do you want to know?" She questioned.

"Well, he obviously has an effect on you so naturally I want to know more" Chat smirked. How he loved leaving her like this.

"You don't need to know Adrien" Marinette closed her eyes when she realised she slipped his name out.

"Adrien huh?"

"Shut up Chat! I've liked him since I was 15 can we drop it please?" Marinette was getting annoyed.

"T-that's a long time" Chat blushed ever so slightly. _God… It's been that long?_

"Yeah… But he his now noticing me so my waiting has paid off I guess" a small smile appeared on her lips and Chat Noir was over taken by her beauty. Marinette was beautiful and all Adrien had to do was ask her out and she would be his.

"Chat?"

"Sorry Princess, I'd best be off" Chat hid his face from the girl, he didn't want her to see him blush.

"Oh… Bye Chat" Marinette didn't really pay much attention her mind was somewhere else. Her mind was on Adrien.

The next time Marinette saw Adrien was when school started for the spring. She was walking in with Lizzie and Alya when they noticed the boys up ahead of them.

"I spy Adrien! Look he's wearing the scarf Marinette" Alya pointed out.

Marinette stood there blushing, he was wearing the scarf she made for him when they were 15.

"It's no big deal" she tried to brush it off but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh come on girl! He's so yours!" Alya laughed patting her friends back. "Fine, you just keep flirting with him and wait for the day he asks you out"

"Alya!" Marinette groaned.

After school she was waiting for Alya, Lizzie had a date with Chris so Marinette waited for her friend so they could walk home.

As she waited Adrien was making his own way out of the school and walked straight into her. "Oh my! Marinette I'm so sorry!" He said helping her up off the ground.

"I-it's alright!" She blushed.

"Hey, you busy tonight?" Adrien asked. "If not, I need to talk to you"

"Of course!" Marinette beamed. She looked up at Adrien and noticed his cheeks were ever so slightly pink. He was using his scarf to try and hide it from her but he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Shall we go?" Adrien asked, Marinette nodded as they walked away from the school. Marinette pulled out her phone and sent Alya a quick text letting her know where she was.

M- Hey Alya, slight change of plan… I'm going out with Adrien, see you later! Xx

A – Ooooooh… get you ;) Don't do anything I wouldn't do :P Xx

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friends reply. She was sure nothing was going to happen. Besides they had already kissed before… A few times.

Adrien stopped by a bench in a park not far from her apartment. "Shall we sit?" Adrien gestured and Marinette nodded before sitting down next to him.

"So..?"

"I really like you" Adrien blurted. Marinette looked at him, the poor boy's cheeks were bright pink, his face buried in his scarf.

"Adrien…" Marinette could feel her own cheeks burning up. She didn't know what to say. They guy she'd loved for years liked her back.

"Marinette, I've had these feeling for a while now… You are all I can think out. Every time I see you I lose myself in your eyes and can't think of anything else but how badly I want to kiss your lips. I really really like you!" Adrien made eye contact with her. Everything he had said was so sincere. He meant every word of it.

"Adrien…"

"And I know you feel the same" Adrien had a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I've known for a while too"

"When?!" Marinette was shocked. "You knew?!"

"It's a tad obvious Mari" Adrien teased. "You are so cute"

"T-thanks…" she began blushing even more. "I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything then" Adrien closed his eyes and kissed her. She moved her head to deepen their kiss and Marinette had to admit it was the best kiss they had shared.

They pulled away and both of them were slightly blushing and had a smile tainted to their lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" Marinette giggled making Adrien's heart skip a beat.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, his green eyes glowing making Marinette fall in love with him even more.

"Of course!" she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Two nights later Marinette was up late working on a new design for her class when a certain feline came to visit his princess.

"Hey Marinette" Chat called.

"Oh hey" the girl said with out looking up from her sketchpad.

"You seem happy" Chat grinned.

"Adrien asked me out. I'm now his girlfriend. Something I've dreamed about for years!" Marinette was super happy and Chat was glad.

"I got myself a girlfriend too. She's super pretty and kind" Chat then began to ramble on about how perfect his new girlfriend was.

Marinette got slightly jealous. Surly Ladybug was the girl Chat liked or was he just flirting with Ladybug like he did sometimes with Marinette.

"So Ladybug finally gave in?" Marinette asked.

"Well… No" Chat blushed looking at his girlfriend.

"Thought you only loved Ladybug?" Marinette questioned.

"Oh look at the time, I need to go Princess. See ya" Chat jumped out the window before he could get questioned anymore. He couldn't answer her. He DID only love Ladybug but she doesn't know it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

"Chat has a girlfriend…" Marinette gasped.

"Is someone jealous?" Tikki giggled.

"What? No. I have Adrien now" Marinette huffed. "I don't like Chat like that! But it's strange don't you think?"

"Maybe he thinks that girl is Ladybug?" Tikki asked.

"Oh who cares?" Marinette sighed. She decided to turn her focus onto her garments.

The next night the boys came round to hang out, Chris and Lizzie were in her room recording a new challenge video to go on her channel, Nino and Alya were playing Mega Strike III in the living room and Marinette was teaching Adrien how to make macrons in the kitchen.

"Mari… Am I doing it right?" Adrien asked as he was stirring the mix, "cant we just use the mixer? Why do I have to hand mix it?" he wined.

"Adrien, who worked in a bakery half of their life?" She leaned on one foot and crossed her arms.

"You?" he grinned.

"So, you do as I say" she kissed his cheek. "And yes you are doing great but here let me" Marinette slide her hand around his and overtook the mixing.

"You are the pro" Adrien chuckled placing his hands on his hips leaned his head on her shoulder to watch.

Marinette could feel his breath on her cheek and ear and it sent shivers down my spine. "Stop…" she whispered.

"Oh?" Adrien chuckled before squeezing her tighter and lightly kissing her neck.

Marinette exhaled but continued to stir the mix. "Adrien"

"Hm?" he chuckled knowing full well he was distracting her. "Am I putting you off?"

"Yeah…" she giggled. "Go grab the tray and a piping bag"

"No" he snuggled into her more. "I don't wanna move. But maybe… if you pay me"

"Oh my god! Adrien you are such a flirt" she giggled turning around. Adrien pushed her against the counter arms each side of her boxing her in. "You dork" she grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. "Now get"

"Fine" he whined with a grin plastered on his face from the kiss.

"Just hearing you guys makes me sick!" Alya called.

"You love us really" Adrien chuckled. "Here"

"Thanks! So you pipe the mixture like this" Marinette stood next to Adrien and guided his hands with the piping bag so he could do it.

"This is so much fun" He grinned. After a while they went in the oven to cook and Marinette started making the filling while Adrien joined in the game.

All of a sudden, they heard shouting coming from Lizzies room. Where they arguing? Surely not?

"I HATE YOU. GET OUT!" Lizzie shouted at Chris as she pointed to the door.

"GLADLY" he slammed the door.

Lizzie stood there her eyes filling up with tears her head dropped and she fell to the ground. "I don't hate him but…"

"Lizzie what happened?!" Marinette hugged the poor girl. Out off the corner of her eye she saw an akuma. "Oh shit…" Marinette tried to flap her hand to swat the purple butterfly away but it was no use. It landed on the camera Lizzie was holding in her hand. A purple butterfly appeared across her face and it was too late.

"Vlogger, I am Hawkmoth. Some you love has hurt you by dissing something you love. Vlogger, I give you the power to broadcast the fake people in your life by vlogging them and trapping them in motion. All I ask is that you get something for me"

"Gladly" Lizzie said with a sinister grin plastered on her face before she was engulfed in purple bubbles. Once they disappeared she didn't look too different from normal, but her camera was glowing purple and her hair glowed.

"Not again!" Alya groaned as Lizzie ran out of their apartment.

"Again?!" Adrien asked in shocked that Lizzie could even get akumatized.

"She became the Designer within her first few weeks in France. A guy in her class was bullying her over her designs. That's how we actually met" Alya said grabbing her phone. "Come on Nino! She's gonna kick his ass."

Adrien ran out with them but hid in an ally. "Plag, claws out!" Chat Noir ran to Chris and Nino's apartment hoping to get there before Lizzie.

"Hey Kitty Cat" Ladybug said swinging her yoyo.

"M'Lady, was a Purrsant surprise" he flirted.

"Kitty what are we dealing with here?" she asked innocently. Of course she had to act like she didn't know what went on.

"I'm not sure Bugaboo" he replied before Lizzie turned up. "Huh, she's walking not flying that's strange."

"She hasn't destroyed Paris or gone after others either" Ladybug added.

"CHRISTOPHER!" She shouted. "Let's make a vlog!" she teased not even noticing Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Lizzie?!" Chris ran out to the middle on the street shocked to she his girlfriend akumatized.

"Sorry, you're sweet little Lizzie is gone. Its Vlogger coming at you" she girl chuckled.

"You always loved Liza" Chris chuckled, the girl stopped, staring at him. "Lizzie don't cry" his voice dropped.

"Ladybug this would be a grea-" Chat was interrupted by her raised her hand.

"Wait, he might be able to get her to let go of the camera" she whispered walking a little bit closer to the pair.

"Shut up!" Vlogger shouted raising her camera.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry I shouted at you. My brother was giving me a hard time and I just took it out on you."

"Dickhead" Ladybug muttered through her teeth but Chat Noir heard and had to keep a chuckle inside.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Vlogger shouted. "You don't care about me or my passion!"

"I care about your Passion for Fashion" he winked. "But I do love since how passionate you get when you make your videos. Lizzie…" he stopped walking up to her.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Chat Noir asked.

"Shh!"

"I love you" Chris said cupping her face with his hands.

"No… you don't," she whispered.

"I do" he chuckled. "Let go of that camera"

"No!" Lizzie pushed Chris away and seemed she was about to zap him.

"Vlogger, can we make an appearance in your video today? Boost your views up" Chat Noir chuckled as they landed in front of Chris.

"I don't need your help!" she shouted.

"Sorry to say that your vlogging days are over" Ladybug grabbed her leg with her yoyo and pulled, tripping the girl and making her fall dropping the camera.

"CATACLYSM" Chat shouted before smashing the camera into pieces.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma!" Ladybug called as she trapped the akuma in her yoyo. "Bye bye, little butterfly"

"What?" Lizzie looked so confused. "What happened? Chris!"

"I'm so glad your back to normal!" he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry!"

"Pound it!" they fist bumped.

"Well I have to go before my girl realised I'm gone!" Chat gave his two finger salute before leaving.

"I should go before Adrien comes back" she swung away and got back just in time to take the macarons out of the oven.

"Well that was eventful!" Alya sighed.

"But at least they are both fine!" Nino said.

"Yeah!" Adrien chuckled walking in.

"Where's Lizzie?" Marinette asked taking off the mittens.

"She's staying at Chris'" Alya said. "Want to see the video!"

"Sure" Marinette giggled.

"Marinette!" Nino shouted. "I challenge you to a game!"

"Dude, do you want to die?" Adrien chuckled.

"You've beaten her! Why can't I?" he asked.

"I cheated though"

"AHA! You did cheat!" Marinette laughed. "Nino, I accepted your challenge prepare to die!"

They sat down and sure enough Marinette was winning. Alya walking into the kitchen to see Adrien piping the filling and finishing off the macarons. "I have an idea."

"I'm listening" Adrien hummed.

"Both of them in there are ticklish, I say just before Nino loses we attack!" she grinned.

"Deal"

Adrien and Alya walked in and sat behind their other half. They didn't have to wait long before Marinette was about to destroy Nino.

"NOW!"

Adrien wrapping his legs around Marinette pinning her dow and tickled her mercilessly. Alya doing the same. Hearing Marinette's giggles filled Adrien's ears and he grinned.

"Stop!" she pleaded.

"Nope" Adrien chuckled. He moved his fingers up and down her body not letting her escape his grip.

"Adrien!" she whined, he just continued. She wriggled a lot and managed to grab a pillow that was on the floor. With a free hand she swung it at Adrien catching him by surprised and wriggled free hitting a button and winning the game.

"Tut, tut" Adrien smirked. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"No…" Marinette scrabbled to her feet and ran into her room.

"You can't escape me" he followed shutting the door behind him. He watched her eyes flicker between him and a pillow on her bed.

She made a move to grab the pillow when he tackled her to the bed."Adrien!" she giggled.

"Pay back baby" Adrien pinned her arms above her head and began to kiss her neck. He would nipple and suck on various spots making her moan. Licking one of many love bites he had made to sooth them. "I'm not done" he said in a husky tone which sent shivers done Marinette's spine.

He planted his lips on her and removed his hands only to find Marinette kissing him back and grabbing his hair and pulling on it. Her top slowly rose up and he placed his hand on her hips.

"Adrien" she moaned when they parted. She placed her arms on his chest panting from being out of breath.

"I want more," he whispered pushing his forehead onto hers. "But, I think you have learnt your lesson" Adrien got off of the poor girl and laughed.

"What the hell?! You can't just do that!" Marinette sat up.

"Oh? Do you want me to pull your top off?" Adrien winked making her blush.

"That's- I… ugh… Adrien!" she blushed.

"Do you, Marinette?" he asked pushing her back onto the bed. He kissed her again and they were back to lip biting and moaning. Adrien wanted so much more… But only with his Lady's permission.

"Yes…"


End file.
